Intelligent robots are frequently utilized for various endeavors. Robots can implement predetermined tasks without manual operation and interference according to the predetermined programs and therefore are widely applied to industrial and household activities. These tasks and activities include various functions, such as lawn movers, vacuum cleaners and the like. Intelligent robots can be a great time saver and provide conveniences to industrial production and household living. Older style robots use a power storage unit to supply power but when the battery power in the power storage unit is exhausted, the robot discontinues operation. When this occurs, someone will have to move the robot to the docking station to allow recharging of the power storage unit. In some circumstances, battery recharging may take several hours requiring that the robot be down and unused for this time. To overcome the mentioned problems, a system and a method for automatic docking of the robots and docking station must be developed.